


Seven Days Until Help

by turntech_Idiot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Deaf Character, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prison Arc, Spoliers, deaf dream | clay, dream is deaf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntech_Idiot/pseuds/turntech_Idiot
Summary: Tommy comes to visit the man himself, Dream, in prison. Ranboo's tnt however, was placed too close to Dreams cell, causing him to become deaf. With Tommy stuck in prison with him and seven days until help, him and Tommy must come to a conclusion of if they will try to break out and face consequences or stay put.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	1. Day One: The start

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in minecraft, as if minecraft was the real world, not with streamers.

Dream sat in the prison, smiling. He had caught wind of the news. Tommy was coming to visit him. If all worked out right, he may have a longer stay. Enderwalking Ranboo was doing his job correctly, this was going to be great. Dream looked over at his chest filled to the brim with books. He walked over, picking one up. 

“It’s time.” He wrote.

Putting the book back, he heard voices over on the other side of the lava. He sat by the back of the prison.

“Yeah Sam, I think this will be the last time I ever come to the prison.” Tommy said.

Dream had to stifle a laugh. As the lava parted and Tommy stepped in, Dream stood to greet him. 

“Sit down Dream, this will be quick.” Tommy demanded.

“Why? We’re friends, why would you want to be quick?” Dream’s voice dripped with fake niceness.

Tommy immediately shut him down, “We’re not fucking friends. You manipulated me. You practically tortured me. You ruined my state of mind. I hate you!” 

As Tommy’s voice rose to a shout, Dream smiled.

“Why? We spent so much time together-” Tommy cut him off.

“Because you made me! I didn’t want to! You know- whatever. This is the last time I’m ever coming to the prison. I hope you know that. I just wanted to say-”

Boom. The first tnt went off. Tommy jumped back, shocked.

“What the fuck is going on Dream?” He yelled.

“How would I know? I’m in here. Sounds like a security issue though.” Dream spoke.

Another loud boom, and another, and another. Tommy screamed for Sam to let him out. But Dream knew, he knew that Tommy would have to say here. So he said so.

“You know, if there’s a security issue while a visitor is in prison, the visitor has to stay here for a week.” Dream’s tone changed from lighthearted to dripping with malice. “Sam’s not coming to get you Tommy.”

Then it happened. Dream laughed, leaned against the back wall, and then boom. The last tnt went off later than Dream expected, right next to his wall. A loud ringing filled his ears as he fell to the group, cupping his head. A muffled voice called out to him, but he couldn’t hear it.

“Fuck!” He screamed.

That was the last thing Dream heard as the world faded to black. 

Groggily, Dream rubbed his eyes. For a second his ears rang, but he didn’t think anything of it until he saw Tommy leaning over him. Tommy’s mouth moved but no words came   
out.

“Tommy? Wha- I can’t- I can’t hear you?” Dream stuttered over his words.

He immediately sat up, grabbing his ears. He snapped and clapped, but nothing. He couldn’t hear anything.

Dream turned to a confused Tommy, fear written all over his face. 

“I can’t hear you!” Dream yelled, in a desperate attempt to hear himself.

Tommy looked shocked. Suddenly it hit him. The tnt Ranboo placed must have been too close to his cell and it deafened him. Dream leaned back in defeat. He was deaf. Tommy walked to the chest and pulled out a book and quill. 

Can you hear anything? Tommy wrote and handed the book to Dream.

No, it’s all quiet. Dream wrote back.

Tommy looked over Dream’s words and thought a little before writing back.

What do we do? Tommy asked.

I don’t know. No one will be able to get into the prison for another week. I need to get medical attention and you need to get out of here. We need to work together Tommy. I know you hate me. I know I was awful and manipulated you. Right now? We need to work together. Dream wrote.

Tommy did not react well to that. He threw the book down and stormed off to the lava door, probably to yell again.

Dream looked at his shaky hands and cried. There was no way he could do anything. How was he supposed to be a ruler if he couldn’t even hear. He sobbed, his whole body shaking with anger. Why? Why him? Why him and not Tommy? 

Through tearfilled eyes Dream watched Tommy sit down next to him. He felt the book hit his lap.

A week huh?

Dream nodded and Tommy wrote again.

I don’t like the idea of helping you out of prison, I’d rather wait. Just until then let’s try not to manipulate each other.

Dream agreed. He looked at the clock and noticed that it was almost midnight. Tommy had been here for twelve hours. Dream sighed, six and a half more days to go. With that he looked over at the boy next to him. His face was red from screaming and tear tracks stained his cheeks.

Tommy got up and walked to the other side of the prison. He laid down and tried to sleep. Dream decided to do the same. Day one was over, day two was about to start.


	2. Day Two: Time to start learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reality hasn't set in yet, but Dream is doing okay. Tommy is trying his best to be okay with the fact he is with Dream.

Dream awoke slowly, not processing what was going on around him. He looked up, noticing the crying obsidian was dripping onto his face. That must have been what woke him up. Then it hit him. Yesterday came rushing back and he grabbed his ears. Nothing. He clapped next to both of his ears. It was muffled, and practically nothing. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Dream noticed movement. His head shot around, anxiety building. As soon as his anxiety came, it disappeared. Tommy rubbed his eyes, mouth moving.

As Tommy sat up he glanced over at Dream, confusion on his face.

Dream tapped his ear, trying to signal to Tommy he couldn’t hear. Tommy recognized the movement and realization dawned on him. Tommy grabbed a book and quill, asking Dream where they would get food.

There’s some extra in the chest, but we’ll get some new food down the shute today. Dream wrote.

Tommy understood and ran to the chest, grabbing as many things of bread as he could hold. As he chowed down, Dream watched and became lost in thought.

Sure, he still wanted to rule the land. But as he watched Tommy chew the bread, he thought of all he put the kid through. He convinced his best friend, Tubbo, to exile him. Dream convinced the rest of the land that Tommy didn’t want them to visit, almost causing Tommy to end it all. 

When Tommy was in exile, Dream was the worst thing to him. Is that what he wanted to be, Dream thought. Do I want to be the bad guy?

Tommy looked up, noticing Dream staring. He held out some bread, which Dream gladly took. He knew one sign in ASL, and luckily it was thank you. Tommy’s head tilted to the side. Dream grabbed the book and wrote about how that was the sign for thank you in ASL.

Tommy then tried to practice the sign, accidently signing wrong. Dream reached over, planning to guide Tommy’s hand. This action caused Tommy to flinch. Dream’s hand stopped midway and his smile fell. He thought for a second and then showed Tommy on himself. 

Tommy, after watching Dream do the sign a few times, he signed it correctly. Dream gave him double thumbs up, causing Tommy to laugh.

They started passing the book back and forth, Tommy first asking in Dream knew any other signs. Dream shook his head and Tommy wrote back.

Then we’ll make our own! For now at least. My hand hurts from writing.

Dream laughed and rolled his eyes. He thought for a second and grabbed his notes that he would leave Sam. This might not work because of the security shut down, but it was worth a shot.

I would like an ASL dictionary Sam, thank you. -Dream

Tommy read the note over his shoulder. Dream smiled at the kid, a genuine smile. Tommy shifted and looked at the ground. Dream sighed and looked back at the note, before sending it to Sam. He grabbed the book and wrote without thinking.

Tommy listen, I know I was an asshole. But for now, let’s pretend we don’t know each other. Let’s start over.

Tommy looked over the book, his face wrinkling with thought. He passed the book back to Dream, with a new note.

I don’t think I can do that Dream. You really fucked things up to me. I can barely go to certain places without shaking. I hate looking at tall towers cause it reminds me of what I almost did. I don’t think we can start over, but we can try to rebuild a little bit of the trust.

Dream read it over. He nodded. A little voice in his head told him trusting Tommy was only going to hurt his plans in the long run, but he ignored that voice. He reached out his hand, letting Tommy shake it. 

This was a new start, Dream thought. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Tommy looked behind Dream and pointed. Dream turned around, noticing a book with a note attached to the cover.

He walked over, reading the note. 

Don’t make me regret this. I sincerely hope this is a genuine interest and not some secret plan -Sam

Dream looked under the note, noticing the title.

ASL DICTIONARY. Dream smiled and hurried over to Tommy, who was staring at the lava. For a second Dream forgot that it was a bad thing he and Tommy were in here. He held out the book for Tommy to look at.

As the day went on Dream and Tommy tried to learn signs. They decided to start out easy, learning the alphabet first. Tommy was a quick learner and so was Dream, so it took them around three hours to memorize the alphabet and general greetings. Dream looked over at the clock and noticed they had spent the entire day learning. They would probably spend the next day doing the same. Dream turned to Tommy signing.

Tommy I think we should sleep.

Ok. Tommy signed back. 

Dream walked over to the corner, sitting down. He fell asleep almost immediately, being used to the prison. It probably took Tommy a little longer, but that didn’t matter to the sleeping Dream. Day two done, five left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love on the first chapter, next chapter is when things start going downhill, so be prepared for that.


	3. Day Three: Uh Oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Tommy go about another day, starting with a panic attack and ending with a forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After THE stream, I'm so sorry for this.

Dream awoke to a tapping on his shoulder. Tommy stood over him, shaking. Dream shot up, trying to analyze his surroundings. Was there a threat? After not seeing any noticeable threat, he turned to Tommy who now had his hands raised over his head, as if it would stop him from being hit.

Dream stood there, unsure what to do. 

*Tommy?* He signed.

Dream may have not been able to hear, but he could see that Tommy’s breath was quick and shaky. Without thinking Dream reached out, putting his hands softly on Tommy’s shoulders.

Tommy stiffened, slowly looking up at Dream, fear in his eyes. Dream took his hands off of Tommy’s shoulders and signed.

*Are you okay?*

Tommy’s breathing slowed.

*I-* His hands paused before starting again. *I had a dream about being stuck in a box, I couldn’t move.*

Claustrophobic. Fuck, Dream thought. He had forgotten Tommy was claustrophobic. In the past when Tommy had these dreams he used to go for walks. Dream knew this as   
Tommy had told him about his box dreams before. He couldn’t go for a walk outside in here though. He was in a box.

Dream signed back, *Let’s learn more ASL.*

Tommy’s breathing had returned to normal. He nodded and Dream took out the book again.

After a few hours of learning and going back and forth with jokes and practice, the lava parted. Tommy looked over first, hearing the platform coming through the lava. Dream’s eyes followed Tommy’s gaze, seeing the lava part too. There stood Ranboo, but in enderwalk state. Dream realized, shit. Today was the day he was planning on breaking out.

Tommy stood up, reaching out to Ranboo. Trying to read his lips, Dream could see Tommy was trying to say that Dream couldn’t hear.

Instead of responding in English, Ranboo spoke in Ender. Dream tried to stand up quickly, but he didn’t stand up fast enough.

Tommy had walked towards Ranboo, and in some sort of dazed panic, Ranboo swung on Tommy. His punch was strong, stronger than anyone else’s. It knocked Tommy off his feet, flying into the obsidian. A loud crack was heard as blood spattered the wall. Dream stood there, panic filling his gut. 

Dream ran over to Tommy and started shaking him. 

“Tommy!” He screamed so loud he could hear a muffled version of his own voice.

Nothing. Dream turned to look at Ranboo, noticing he was gone. In his panic he must have teleported out of the prison. 

Fuck fuck fuck! Dream thought. 

He repeatedly shook Tommy, trying to get him to wake up. Nothing. Tears started to well in Dream’s eyes. He ripped off his mask and clutched his chest. Tears spilled down his face. 

The book. 

Dream looked over at the chest. In one of the books was the chant to revive a human. He could bring Tommy back. He needed Tommy. 

Taking one last look at Tommy’s bloody corpse, he sprinted to the chest. He grabbed each book, rapidly flipping through the pages, trying to find the chant. 

He found it. The chant had to be said out loud, so Dream just had to hope he was pronouncing things correctly. As he got the final word out, he noticed a glowing presence around Tommy’s body. Like an aura that was shrinking, the presence faded into Tommy.

Dream grabbed some potatoes and right as he and Tommy made eye contact, Tommy’s eyes filled with life again, Dream felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned, noticing Ranboo in enderwalk state again. Suddenly, with potatoes in hand, Dream was no longer in the prison. Trees surrounded him and Ranboo, before Ranboo teleported away.

No… Tommy! Dream thought.

He turned around wildly, expecting to see the blond boy anywhere. He looked among the trees, searching for that red shirt. Dream fell to his knees, putting his head in his hands. Potatoes fell from his grasp, landing on the dirt ground.

Tommy was alone in the prison. Dream had no idea how far away the prison was, and he had no gear. Tommy would be there for five more days if Dream didn’t do something.   
He bashed his hand against the ground in anger. 

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahhahahh oops

**Author's Note:**

> Also I am deaf, so yee.


End file.
